c a t o r c e
by asdfghjklcostelle
Summary: —dan kuberitahu, Alice. Ini namanya buku harian. Bagaimana bila kau mengisinya secara rutin? Nanti akan kuberikan banyak daging, sungguh! RnR? — Diary Day.


# **Mika**Shiki –Vessaray  
># Pandora Hearts © <strong>Jun Mochizuki<strong>_**-sama**_  
># <strong>Warning:<strong> fourteen all chapter, multichap, different pair each chapter, AR, -maybe- OoC, TWT, typo[s], **DLDR**—SAYA NEWBIE DI FANDOM PANDORA HEAAARRRTSS! /ctak  
># <strong>dan—<strong> OzAlice, _Diary Day_  
># RnR? CnC? please ;_;<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>c a t o r c e …<strong>  
><em>fourteen<em>

**Capítulo1: dan—**  
><em>—dan teruntuk Tuan Diary …<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Dan<strong> hari yang langka, ketika tiada pertumpahan darah.

Semua berawal dari hari langka itu.

_Semua berawal dari buku bersampul merah muda, sebenarnya._

Adalah harmoni ketika dua wanita berkonversasi, berdialog mengenai beribu topik, saat itu.

_Ya, __**saat itu**__, sekitar satu-dua minggu sebelum tragedi itu dimulai…_

* * *

><p>"Aku nggak tahu kalau Sharon pintar membuat buku cerita!"<p>

Gadis pirang pemilik marga Rainsworth itu menoleh, tersenyum anggun dengan kerutan alis, kemudian berkata, "Aku bukan penulis buku cerita, Alice. Buku apa yang kau maksud?"

"Itu loh! Itu loh! Ceritanya menyangkutpautkan aku, Oz, badut, rumput laut, kau, dan banyak tokoh lainnya!" kata Alice antusias. "Yah, kalau dilihat dari ceritanya sih, seperti nggak asing dengan kehidupan sehari-hari. Tunggu—judul bukunya apa, ya?"

Tampak Alice berpikir. Kala saat itu pula kedua mata cokelat Sharon terbelalak. Bahkan sebelum Alice menyebutkan judul, Sharon telah _sangat_ menyadarinya.

"Pokoknya pakai namamu, terus belakangnya itu seperti nama makanan—_SHARON'S TREASURE_! Ah, yayaya! Tapi, Sharon, kok kebanyakan memuat tokoh si badut sih?"

Ha, ia tersenyum miris.

"…err, Alice… _treasure_ itu tidak ada mirip-miripnya dengan makanan mana pun…. Ah, ka-kau membaca semua?"

"Ya!"

Ya, semua yang tertera di sana. Tentang curahan hati Sharon, kehidupan sehari-hari, namun yang paling mendominasi, adalah tentang Xerxes Break.

Bagi Sharon, adalah sebuah malu jika seseorang membaca buku hariannya tanpa sepengetahuannya. Apalagi jikalau Xerxes Break membacanya, Sharon akan terdiam di tempat, _skakmat_. Namun Alice—yang sekiranya seperti adiknya sendiri, menemukan buku penuh rahasia itu, membacanya dengan ceria.

Khusus Alice, Sharon tersenyum. '_Alice berhati polos_,' pikirnya. '_Dia tak mengerti, syukurlah.'_

Kemudian gadis berwajah anggun itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya, berjalan ke kamar pribadinya, sesaat kemudian muncul dengan membawa buku bersampul merah muda.

Kemudian ia mengambil tempat di samping Alice, mulai membuka buku privasinya.

"Nih, Alice, ini buku yang kau baca, kan?" Sharon bertingkah khalayak seorang kakak mengajari adiknya. Alice mengangguk. "Ini namanya _diary_."

"_Diary_? Apa itu? Bisa dimakan?"

Sharon tertawa geli. "_Diary_ itu buku harian, bukan makanan."

"Oh! Kenapa nggak bilang buku harian? _Diary_ susah dieja!" gerutu Alice. "Lagi pula, Sharon, kenapa kau mau repot-repot menulis cerita panjang setiap harinya, dan akan terus berakhir dengan kalimat 'terima kasih' entah kepada siapa?"

—_terima kasih untuk hari ini—_

—_terima kasih sangat sangat sangat, Break._

Ah, seberapa jauh Alice membaca?

"Alice, buku harian itu ditulis setiap hari. Isinya berupa kejadian-kejadian penting yang sudah kau alami hari itu. Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba? Menyenangkan, lho."

"Bukankah berarti aku harus punya buku harian sendiri?"

"Oh, benar. Ambil saja buku kosong yang tergeletak di ranjangku—buku itu tak terpakai dan benar-benar kosong. Dan isilah setiap hari. Nanti, sebulan kemudian, tunjukkan padaku, dan aku akan menunjukkan milikku. Bagaimana?"

Alice tampak mempertimbangkan.

"—err… dan nanti akan kuberikan banyak daging, nanti," tambah Sharon, membujuk. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin ia lihat, adalah bagaimana Alice menulis kesehariannya… dengan Oz, tentu saja.

"OKE!" pekik Alice, antusias. Dengan raut _ingin-makan-daging_, tentu saja.

Dan—

.

.

.

—dan Alice benar-benar menggunakan pena, menulis buku harian dengan giat.

_Rumput laut itu berusaha merebut dagingku, namun—HAH!—pada akhirnya kuhajar tangannya yang nyaris menyentuh dagingku.  
>—dan kutunjukkan hasil karya rangkaian lingkaran rumputku pada Oz, dia tersenyum dan sedikit tertawa kemudian berkata bahwa karyaku lucu. Dan—<br>—__**terima kasih**__ (aku sebenarnya tak mengerti kenapa harus menulis terima kasih, tapi Sharon menulisnya pada buku hariannya).  
>Eh, iya, seperti Sharon, kunamai buku harian, ah. Bagaimana dengan Tuan Diary?<em>

.

.

.

—dan menulis hal yang tak penting sekalipun.

_Kecoak yang tadi kuamati cepat-cepat kabur saat mendengar langkah kaki—langkah kakiku, tentu saja. Kemudian tadi aku sempat melihat lalat hijau besar hinggap di parfait-nya si badut, tapi aku tak memberitahunya mengenai ini.  
><em>_**Terima kasih.**_

.

.

.

—dan ia catat, catat, catat.

_Badut jelek. Rumput laut lemah. Pelayan bodoh. Adik rumput laut aneh.  
>—<em>_**terima kasih**__._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>—dan kalender pun kian berganti.<p>

Hari berganti hari, catatan buku harian Alice rasanya semakin berkurang kalimatnya. Mungkin ia semakin sibuk dengan waktu, kekuatan, dan _**perasaannya**_. _(Dan pada saat itu, hari-hari tragedi rasanya semakin dekat saja….)_

Dan sampai pada kalender Pandora menyatakan pertengahan bulan Januari akhir pekan—ketika Oz mulai merasakan perubahan pada dirinya, atau ketika pecahan memori Alice mulai terangkai kembali, atau ketika Sharon pelan-pelan berkembang sebagai wanita tegar, atau saat Break kehilangan penglihatannya—apapun itu, yang penting ketika hari kian berganti, segalanya perlahan terhenti, pada pertengahan bulan Januari.

Dan segalanya menjelma menjadi medan pertempuran. Darah segar menyebar di mana-mana. Nyawa-nyawa berharga melayang. Rintih air mata berkumandang.

Dan pada akhirnya, mereka kehilangan seorang spesial, Elliot Nightray, seorang kawan, sahabat, saudara, dan pahlawan.

Mengobati perasaan kehilangan seorang spesial sungguh sangat sangat sangat berat. Namun untunglah, luka mereka pulih cukup cepat. Karena mereka tahu, Elliot tidak mati, ia hidup selamanya dalam hati mereka, tentu saja.

Namun perih masih terasa sedikit. Dan bahkan sampai kini mereka masih sedikit terluka.

Namun waktu tetap berputar, hingga hari yang ditunggu-tunggu Sharon dan Alice (untuk dagingnya, tentu saja) datang tanpa terasa. Sebulan terlewati dengan berbagai kejadian menyenangkan, lucu, aneh, dan bahkan, _mengenaskan_.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>"Hey Alice, kau baik-baik saja?" Sharon bertanya, peduli. Jelas ia khawatirkan <em>nona-B-Rabbit<em> itu yang _hampir_ dikorbankan sebagai persembahan Sabrie, meski telah sekitar dua minggu berlalu.

"Nggak apa-apa, Sharon! Lagi pula kejadian itu sudah berlalu lama."

Setidaknya peristiwa itu menjadikan Alice sedikit lebih dewasa.

"Syukurlah. Kukira kau masih galau atas segala yang terjadi," kata Sharon, mengukir seuntai senyum. "Em… kalau begitu, Alice… ingat janji kita, tidak?"

"Janji? Janji apa? Sharon berjanji akan memberiku banyak daging? Ya? Ya? Yaaa?"

_Kalau untuk daging, apa yang tidak diingatnya?_

"Y-ya, seperti itulah," ujar gadis berambut pirang itu, tersenyum miris. "Jadi, berkenankah kau memperlihatkan isi _diary_-mu?"

"Apa yang tidak untuk banyak daging?" Alice tertawa geli. "Hihi! Baik, tunggu di sini, akan kuambil!"

Kemudian Alice pergi entah ke mana, dan kembali dengan sebuah buku di genggaman tangannya. _Tuan Diary_, halaman depannya. Kemudian berjalan menuju Sharon, memberikan buku tersebut.

"Silakan! Sekarang, mana daging-dagingku? Dapur? Kutinggal, yaaa!" pekik Alice, melesat menuju dapur cepat-cepat. Padahal sepatah kata pun belum sempat dikatakan Sharon, mengenai lokasi makanan itu berada.

_Indera penciuman B-Rabbit memang patut ditakuti._

Dan tinggalah di sana Sharon, sendiri, duduk di kursi kayu jatinya, dan mulai membuka Tuan Diary.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Awal tidak berarti apa-apa…. Tapi akhir…"

…_berakhir dengan… sangat manis._

Lantas Sharon menutup Tuan Diary. Tersenyum puas._  
><em>

.

.

.

—**11/1/20XX**_  
>Kudengar suara jelek Oz samar-samar. Entah apa yang ia teriakkan (habis suaranya jelek dan kecil sekali!), tapi kudengar ia memanggil… namaku? Kemudian saat aku ke tempatnya, kulihat wajah suramnya—<em>  
><em><strong>—dan kugigit pipinya. Aku selalu ingin melihat wajah bahagia pelayanku, bukan wajah jeleknya.<br>Terima kasih.**_

.

—**12/1/20XX**  
><em>Pelayan bodoh itu sepertinya butuh sedikit pencerahan, menurutku. Karena itu, tanpa pilihan lain, sontak kuhampiri dia yang mulai menggila dengan kapak besar B-Rabbit itu—<br>__**—dan kupeluk tubuhnya.**__ Aku berkata pelayan sepertinya tak punya hak menyentuh gadis bernama Marry itu. Maksudku—gadis itu mangsaku, tahu! Lalu ia kembali menjadi Oz yang seperti biasanya, dan meminta maaf padaku.  
><em>_**Terima kasih.**_

.

.

.

—**13/1/20XX**  
><em>Ini hari biasa. Namun luar biasa.<br>Udara segar, matahari bersinar terik, semua orang tertawa—  
><em>_**—dan aku berfoto bersama Oz dan teman-teman lainnya.**__  
>Ini hari biasa. Namun luar biasa. Entah kapan lagi dapat kuhirup udara segar, matahari bersinar terik, semua orang tertawa—<br>—dan segalanya. __**Terima kasih.**_

.

.

.

—**14/1/20XX—(ini… sangat gila!)**  
><em>Pesta seharusnya menyenangkan, bukan? Aku ada di pesta si 'ular gila' itu—<br>__**—dan kuajak Oz menari.**__ Entah kenapa, kakiku seperti dikontrol nostalgia, dan aku dapat menari dengan teramat lincah. Mungkin masa lalu pernah mengajariku menari.  
>Namun itu tak berlangsung lama. Karena…<br>…tak kusangka 'ular gila' itu mengulangnya. Tragedi Sabrie.  
>Memang… sangat gila! Aku menghabiskan air mata di sana—aku tidak tahu kenapa.<br>__**—dan Oz berkata kepadaku, "Jangan menangis. Siapa pun yang membuatmu sedih, siapa pun yang menyakitimu… akan kuhancurkan mereka… semuanya… dengan tanganku sendiri!"  
><strong>__._

_._

_._

—_**dan ia memelukku.**_

_._

_._

_._

_Maaf, aku tak punya pilihan lain. Aku harus menyadarkannya dari kegilaan ini.  
>Lalu kuhantam kepalanya, agar ia waras.<br>—dan Humpty Dumpty menampakkan diri. Si pemburu kepala yang sesungguhnya.  
>.<em>

_._

_._

"_**Aku akan menyingkirkan setiap orang dari mereka!" Masih sangat terekam dalam otakku, kata-kata Oz yang gila itu….**_

_._

_._

_._

_Maaf, Tuan Diary, kisah ini sangat panjang. Takkan cukup untuk ditulis.  
>Lagi pula… lagi pula… ini terlalu menyakitkan. Bahkan kutulis buku harian ini hari ini, lima belas Januari.<br>Maaf… __**terima… kasih….**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Pada _diary day_, Alice mengalami beribu kisah pahit.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—<strong>end.<strong>_  
>catorce = fourteen<br>fourteenth of january, diary day_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><em>But still—<em>

—**OMAKE:**

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Alice pintar membuat buku cerita!" ujar seseorang berambut pirang seraya membaca buku bertuliskan 'Tuan Diary'.

Lantas pemilik buku tersebut bergegas menghantam orang itu—malah kalau bisa ia ingin membuat pingsan orang itu.

"SIAPA KAU, HEH! BERANI SEKALI MENYENTUH BUKU HARIANKU, PELAYAN BODOH!"

_Untunglah, Oz tak sempat menoleh pada halaman belakang._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

END END END—**To Be Continue**, maksudnya ._.

.

.

.

* * *

><p># he-heeeiii ;_; he-hellooo. sa-saya baru di siniii. sa-salam kenaaal… ma-maaf merusuh… m(_ _)m inii fic pertama saya di PH. da-dan saya berharap, fandom inii bisa menjadi rumah ketiga sayaaa… dibuang  
># author's note1: alice pake kata 'nggak' di sini, bukan tidak. soalnya menurutku 'tidak' itu terlalu formal buat alice. tapi btw, 'nggak' itu harus diitalic gak sih? ;w;<br># author's note2: hari-hari terakhir itu diambil dari kisah manga-nya. keliatan, kan?  
># author's note3: diary day itu diperingati tiap tanggal 14 januari.<br># author's note4: catorce itu bahasa spanyol-nya empat belas.  
># author's note5: maklumi kalo terlalu banyak penggunaan kata '—dan', karena dari judul chap1-nya aja udah <strong>—dan<strong>.  
># ja-jadii, kawan-kawan, inii ceritanya akuu mau buat multichap niiih ;w; (gak tau diri, padahal banyak utang multichap). da-dan di tiap chapter, bakal beda-beda pairingnyaaaw xD<br># ELLIOT-SAMA! GAK! GAK! GAK MUNGKIN KAN TUAN MATI? OAO dan, elliot. huruf 'L'-nya itu satu ato dua, sih? ._.  
># MUNGKIN bakal update lama berhubung saya persiapan UN. D'x<br># sekali lagi, sori ngespam m(_ _)m dan, MAAF KALO CERITANYA TERAMAT GAK JELAS! ;A; sebenernya tadinya mau dibikin ficlet ato drabble, tapi gajadi.  
># sooo, revieeew? RnR? CnC? ;_;<p> 


End file.
